


A Boyfriend! part 2

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie have a close call with Mrs Harper. Does she know more then she says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend! part 2

A Boyfriend! Part 2 

When Mitchell and Remmie finally pulled apart, Remmie could see the obvious twinkle in Mitchell’s eyes; Mitchell’s heart was beating so loudly he could barely hear himself think. Not that he was really thinking with his brain right now, but the thumping in his chest was somewhat off putting.  
He smiled sheepishly, not really knowing what to say but feeling that he should say something.   
He lent into Remmie’s shoulder and whispered quietly “Haha, gay.”  
Remmie pushed him away, clearly worried that this whole thing had been a wind up, but Mitchell’s look gave him away. “Don’t worry you big poof, I’m only yanking your chain. I love you.”  
With that Mitchell gently lifted Remmie to the sofa. He had carried Remmie thousands of times before and more often than not resorted to a fireman’s lift, but this time he was soft and when Remmie linked his hands behind his neck Mitchell knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was right and he wasn’t scared of any of it. Not of people knowing, or taking the piss, and he wasn’t even worried about Grayson and his cronies, as Grayson seemed to be not very subtly snogging the face off Stephen behind the maths block every lunch with his cronies keeping guard.  
“What you thinking?” came Remmie’s voice through his thoughts.   
Mitchell thought quickly of something really romantic to say but nothing came, so he resorted to “Man, if you keep giving me hard ons like this my brain will be seriously starved of blood flow!”   
Thankfully Remmie snorted with laughter “You never had no blood flow nowhere else anyway, your brain’s always been in your dick bruv.”   
Before Remmie could say anymore, Mitchell kissed him again, partly to shut him up but mostly because now he had started... It was very difficult to stop.  
The feeling of Remmie under him was so intense. It felt like that one time he’d snuck some pills from his brothers stash and spent the next 6 hours feeling like he had pins and needles all over his body and had resorted to lying in a kids paddling pool butt naked, covered in cold water. (This was way better though obviously)  
Mitchell started to undo Remmie’s shirt, his hand sliding inside to feel his soft warm skin, every fibre of his being was telling him to undress Remmie faster, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do or how to do it.  
Remmie pulled his lips away from Mitchell’s. “Dude you’re shaking, you sure bout this?”   
Mitchell grinned, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “You wank stain, you ruined my flow, and I’m shaking coz I’m the one with barely any fucking clothes on and I’m keeping you warm underneath me!”   
Remmie laughed hard which just made Mitchell want him more, “5 minutes being a poof and you’ve turned into a bigger diva then Stephen!”   
“Oh, you knob jockey! I’ll make you pay for that one” Mitchell held Remmie’s hands above his head and kissed him hard “Now what you gonna do top gear? You got no arms and no legs!”  
“Well if this is what I get just for calling you a poof then I’ll have to think of some better insults for you,” Remmie joked from underneath him “you big gay gypsy boy.”  
Mitchell laughed out loud, straddled Remmie and began to tickle him, they’d done this many times before but this time things were different. And better. “Alright, alright!” gasped Remmie, out of breath. “My big beautiful gypsy boy, that better?”   
“MITCHELL, I’M BACK!” shouted his mum coming through the front door. Luckily, Rem Dog had shut the living room door on his way in, which gave them a split second extra before his mum came in.  
Mitchell leaped off the sofa onto the floor grabbing an X-Box controller and a pillow to cover the extremely obvious bulge in his trousers. He threw a controller at Remmie and gave him a significant look to the trouser department. Just as his mother walked in, Remmie grabbed his hat and tried to disguise the effect that Mitchell had had on him.   
Mrs Harper looked at the two boys “What the hell have you two been up to this time? I can see the guilt in your faces... If you’ve been at your brother’s pills again Mitchell Harper, I will tell that useless lump of a man you call Dad and you know what he’ll do to you.”  
“Arrgh MUUUUUUM!” Groaned Mitchell embarrassed. Rem Dogg had seen all this shit before but somehow now he really didn’t want him to see what a fucking mess his home life was. “Seriously we ain’t been doing nuffin, just X-Box and a couple of cans”  
“Well why your faces so red then?” Quipped his mother with a knowing smile “You two finally realised you’re fucking bum boys or something?”  
Both boys looked at each other open mouthed then reacted purely on instinct.  
“YUCK, FUCK OFF! I AIN’T NO FUCKING BATTY BOY!!!”  
“Yeh Mrs Harper” grinned Rem Dogg “even if I was a poof I’d rather fuck fat arse Joe than Mitchell! Have you smelt his feet?”  
Mrs Harper smiled down at Rem Dogg, she’d always liked the boy and he was very handsome in a cheeky sort of way, she thought her son could probably do a lot worse.  
“Alright you two, I believe you, just if you ever were to want to be, you know…”  
“MUM!!!”  
“Alright, alright, I’m just saying! But don’t let your dad find out, you know what he’s like.” and with that she left, trying to hide her laughter from the boys. 

 

Chapter 2  
“Fuck mate that was pretty friggin’ close last night”  
Mitchell had picked Remmie up early this morning so they could talk, before being trapped in the classroom together with the others all day. They hadn’t dared talk the previous night, not with the thin walls in Mitchell’s flat and his mum in the next room, and Rem Dogg’s mother had picked him up because she didn’t like the estate that Mitchell lived on.   
“Mate that was pretty fucking amazing!” replied Rem Dogg “You still sure you want me?”  
Mitchell grinned down at him “Nah dick wad I thought I’d switch to Stephen, I hear from Grayson he’s a better kisser. Course I’d have to fight Grayson for him but I reckon a few scars might suit me wadya’ think?” Mitchell laughed at the thought of this but Rem Dogg just stared at him. “What’s up pussy, I’m only joking!” Mitchell looked around to check no one was there and leant down to kiss Remmie, Mitchell was just closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss when pain shot through his lower body.  
“HA HA HA BELL TAP!!” Remmie shouted laughing his head off,   
“You prick, you better be prepared to kiss that better later” Wheezed Mitchell, Remmie wheeled himself under Mitchell’s bent double figure and kissed him, winked at his boy and chuckled “Why do you think I did it in the first place?! Come on, I’ll carry you!”  
Mitchell went to sit on Remmie’s lap but Remmie wheeled backwards before he could laughing, “You really think that just coz I’m your fucking boyfriend now, I’m gonna be your taxi you bender? Ha no way, I’ll have a rock hard lob on before we even get to school and everyone will know why!”   
Mitchel lent on the back of Remmie’s chair a little as they continued their walk to school.  
“You really are a prick tease, you know that?” Mitchel complained as the pain started to subside  
“I told you I’ll kiss it better later you fucking clunge bucket.” Winked Remmie, trying to keep a straight face but failing pretty badly.  
“Oh shut up about that wanker, you’re gonna get me going again and now I’m fucking bruised as well as horny as fuck.”  
Mitchell and Remmie walked in silence for a while before Remmie ventured the question that they both didn’t want to ask, “What are we doing about telling people Mitchell?”  
“Dunno bruv, what you wanna do?” Mitchell shrugged, if he was honest with himself he wanted to keep things quiet but not because he was ashamed or scared of Remmie but because he wanted this perfect beautiful funny boy to himself for as long as he could before questions started coming.  
“Well dunno bout you but I reckon I like it quiet for now, just you and me, I don’t really wanna share you just yet.” Remmie looked up at Mitchell over his shoulder and gave him the most devastating smile that Mitchell had ever seen, he had to kiss him. He leant down not caring who was watching and kissed Remmie with everything he had not just because he was in love but because he knew it was going be another 6 hours before he could kiss him again.  
When they came apart Mitchell’s eyes where sparkling, with a cheeky grin and a push of Remmie’s chair he said “Share me? What kinda girl do you think I am? You sick fuck.”   
“Well if I’m in luck, you’ll be as dirty as your mum!” laughing he rolled off at speed to stay ahead of Mitchell who was not running after him, just smiling.


End file.
